


A Role Fit for A Queen

by xslytherclawx



Category: American Girls: Rebecca - Various Authors
Genre: Acting, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Rebecca has been selected to play Queen Esther in her synagogue's Purim spiel.
Relationships: Ana Rubin & Rebecca Rubin, Rebecca Rubin & Max Shepard | Moyshe Shereshevsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: All Your Faves Are Jewish, Purimgifts 2021, xslytherclawx's jewish fic, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	A Role Fit for A Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



Rebecca Rubin has never been more excited for Purim in all eleven years of her life.

Why?

Because this year, the women’s group at her synagogue decided to have an all-girls’ Purim spiel. 

And Rebecca is going to be Queen Esther.

It isn’t a movie, or even a major play, but Rebecca is excited. The whole cast has been meeting up on Sundays to go over the script, and Rebecca has spent weeks running lines with Rose. She knows the story, of course. She’s always loved the story of Queen Esther – but she wants to make sure she doesn’t flub any lines onstage. What a nightmare that would be!

Ana even comes up from Brooklyn one weekend to help her with her costume (the synagogue doesn’t provide any, but that’s okay! Rebecca has plenty of Sadie and Sophie’s hand-me-downs to use!). 

Ana’s family doesn’t belong to the same synagogue as Rebecca’s – instead, they belong to a synagogue in Brooklyn. Ana talks about her shul’s upcoming Purim carnival. Rebecca already has a plan to ask her parents to go – it’s in the morning, and Rebecca’s spiel is in the evening. There’s plenty of time to get to Brooklyn and back.

It’s not Ana’s first Purim in America, but it  _ is _ her first Purim in Brooklyn, so she’s excited about her first carnival at her new synagogue.

Before Ana goes home, they sneak a few hamantaschen from the kitchen. Mama always makes delicious hamantaschen. Rebecca helps every year, but hers never seem to turn out as good as Mama’s. 

Ana promises to come to Rebecca’s spiel as they walk to the streetcar stop. Rebecca gives her a hug.

“This is just the start of it, you’ll see. One day I’ll be a famous actress.”

“And you will be Queen Esther in a real motion picture!” Ana agrees.

Rebecca grins. “Exactly! Maybe if I’m really lucky, Max will even be Mordechai!” After all, she had her first role playing Max’s sister. Why shouldn’t she play his niece?

“Oh, that would be wonderful!” Ana agrees.

“It would!” The only disappointment is that Max and Lily are still in California. They’ve promised to be back for Passover, but that was still ages away. She wishes they could see her in the spiel, although she understands that it’s a long trip for such a small thing.

When she gets home, Sophie gives her a postcard from Max, congratulating her and wishing her luck (well, he says to  _ break a leg, _ which is how actors wish each other luck, anyway).

“Mama said you need to help us wrap the mishloach manos,” Sadie says.

With that, it seems that her time to practise for the spiel is done for the day. At least she and Ana put together a really good costume. She can’t wait for everyone to see it.

She’s going to make a great Queen Esther.

* * *


End file.
